


Exsanguinated

by Flannigan



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Angst, Casimiro is Not Well, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, word count: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flannigan/pseuds/Flannigan
Summary: Drabble collection featuring two old vampires and a vampire hunter. Tags added with new updates.





	1. Holding Hands (CasFin)

The elevator doors opened and the flood of people shoved them aside into the corner. Casimiro pressed up beside him, muttering with disbelief and annoyance.

With a worrisome bounce the elevator broke down. Finas heard Casimiro sharply breathe in, felt him press even closer and clutch at the sleeve of his coat. In his peripheral he saw how he banged the back of his head against the wall, eyes screwed shut.

With no one being the wiser Finas turned his hand to grip Casimiro's, interlacing their fingers and holding tightly. Casimiro swallowed hard, flexed his fingers and just held on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr at it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com! There are things I don't post on ao3


	2. Petrol (CasFin)

The bed creaked when Finas sat down on its edge. He could still smell the petrol.

“Casimiro?”

Casimiro opened his eye, tried to smile, groaning weakly.

“How do you feel?” Finas murmured, picking at the bandages on his torso. He had covered up the burns and wanted to check on their state. Casimiro healed slower than him.

Casimiro groaned again. He let out a whimper, closing his eyes. Finas slid a finger over his cheek.

“Rest easy. You're safe.”

“...tell me you killed them...” he whispered.

“Of course. What they did...” his voice wavered. Casimiro had already gone unconscious again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	3. In their blood (Abner)

“-ow exactly does vampirism spread? Is it the bite?” Abner asked.

“Nah, they carry it in their blood. Ya gotta drink it to get it.” They blew smoke in the air towards him.

“ _What_ is in their blood?” Abner dodged the smoke, returning his mentor's glare.

“The vampire curse, Chrissakes, learn to listen!”

“But a curse that spreads via fluids? That should be measureable to _some_ degree. What are the exact chem-”

“Son, I don't think anyone cares to know. Concern yourself with improving your aim; it ain't complicated work, huntin' fangs. Just point and shoot.”

“But-”

“Point. And shoot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	4. Kind (Finas)

_I used to be a kind man._

The thought comes to Finas as he puts his arms around a pretty thing. She's giggling and tipsy.

His lips press over warm skin, hands pulling him closer. He can feel her pulse, her life, her youth. The instinct to simply tear through to her veins and feed is sudden and overwhelming, and he falters.

"Come on," she says with a pout when he pulls away. 

"My apologies," he says, grabbing her throat.

His hunger is fierce tonight, and she shouldn't be awake for this. It's all the kindness he can offer, anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	5. Stop Crying (Casimiro)

“Stop crying, idiot,” Casimiro hissed and glared at where his reflection should be. The mirror showed his hovering clothes and droplets of water on his face.

"Cas?" Finas' muffled voice from behind the bathroom door. “Are you all right?” He didn't sound like he'd heard his sobbing, but you never knew with Finas. The handle rattled.

And started to turn. He never locked the damn- 

“I'm fine!” Casimiro splashed his face with cold water once more, blinking rapidly. 

“I'm coming in.”

He looked up as Finas entered. If only the mirror would tell him if his eyes were reddened still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	6. On a Date (CasFin)

Casimiro looked at Finas over the edge of his crystal glass, taking a slow sip. He recoiled and read the label of its bottle, and sneered. He held out the glass to Finas.

"Try this. It's _so_ bad."

With a frown Finas took the offered flavoured blood, inhaled its scent, and sipped. His eyes widened and he turned back his head and downed it all. There was a faint smile on his reddened lips as he set the glass down between them. 

"It's not that bad." 

“You goddamn tea-sucker,” Casimiro chuckled and refilled his glass from one of the bottles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	7. Close (FiNer)

“Should you be that close?” Abner leaned on the railing of the balcony, looking in through the open door at the man crouching down inside. Next to the beam of light, Finas' fingers skirted its edge.

“Is that concern for a vampire I hear?" Finas asked, looking up at him.

"Not really." Abner crossed his arms, avoiding his gaze. "Ashes are a nightmare to clean up."

"Is that so...?" Finas replied absently, focused on the sunlight again. Abner wondered if sun-gazing was a common vampire behavior, but knew better than to ask now. Not like Finas would hear him, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	8. Playing a Game (CasFin)

Finas looked around the windowed veranda. The only signs he wasn't alone was the smoking ashtray and a deck of cards strewn over the table.

He sat down to fold the cards at a leisurely pace, looking up at the cold, pitch-black night sky. When hands fell on his shoulders and tightened over his arms he smirked. Casimiro's hands were warm; his air carried alcohol and smoke.

“Fancy a round, Fin?” He sounded downright cheery.

“Friendly or betting?”

“A friendly bet?” Casimiro sat down into the opposite seat, taking the deck from his hands and smoothly shuffled it. 

"Sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	9. Curious (FiNer)

“-ow exactly does vampirism spread?” Abner asked. At Finas' raised brow he rushed to explain himself. “I know it's by drinking a vampire's blood, but... How does it _work_?”

"Unusual inquiry. Why?” Finas sounded mildly surprised.

“Call it professional curiosity.”

The vampire regarded him in silence. Abner fought the need to squirm, feeling his gaze wander over him, assessing, searching.

“...Is 'VanSlyk' a Dutch name, by chance?”

“Yes? From my mother's side,” he said. Finas shook his head with an amused sigh.

“Of course it is.”

"What do you mean?" Finas ignored his question.

"The process of creating a Childe-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that there are a lot of successful Dutch hunters in history (Van Helsing, for one). The vampire hunters of the Netherlands were very successful at curbing their vampire population, and thusly respectfully feared by the supernatural community, both vampire and non-vampire alike. The reputation goes that Dutch hunters have a natural skill, knows what they're doing, so if you want the job done, hire a Dutchman. Abner doesn't yet know he's already got a reputation to live up to.
> 
> The irony of him helping Abner isn't lost on Finas.
> 
>  
> 
> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	10. Kissing (CasFin)

It's been over a year.

Finas holds out his hand, Casimiro shakes it; both grip tightly.

“Nice to see you again, my friend,” Finas says, pulling Casimiro away from the flurry of snowflakes to their hired carriage, hand on the small of his back. “I trust your journey went well?"

“Everything went to plan,” Casimiro says and climbs into it, shoulders covered with frost crystals. Finas shuts the door and pulls the blinds on the windows and sits down opposite him. Neither looks away. 

The carriage starts moving and Casimiro shoots forward and Finas pulls him closer, kissing him hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	11. Soothing (FiNer)

“Try to relax.”

“Yeah, sure,” Abner grunted. He felt Finas' hands trace too gently down his spine. The slash on his back burned and he pulled in a sharp breath. His fingers were cold as ice, numbing and soothing. They hesitated.

“Are you certain you don't have any anaesthesia?” Abner shook his head.

“Just get it over with.”

“...Let's not make this into a habit,” Finas murmured.

When the needle pierced his skin for the first stitch, Abner cursed under his breath. Finas squeezed his shoulder.

“My apologies. I'll be more careful."

His voice and hands were too damn gentle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	12. Time (CasFin)

Time is like rough sandpaper, Casimiro thinks. It keeps grinding him down, neverending.

He's lying down next to Finas in the darkness. Each passing day left him more drained and less hopeful than it found him. How could Finas stand this? 

His elder companion stirs, rises enough to look at him as if he'd sensed his thoughts. Their eyes meet.

“Are you all right?” he whispers. Casimiro looks away, rolls over and turns his back to him. 

Finas' arm coils around his stomach, pulling him closer. He usually whispers sweet comforts, but not now. There are no words for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read interpretations of vampires with some kind of telepathy. I'm not sure what I think of it. I like the concept. 
> 
> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	13. Pinned (CasFin)

Finas squirmed underneath Casimiro, who sat over his hips and watched him with a badly hidden smirk. 

“Stop grinning like a fool and help me out of this bloody thing-” Finas huffed out. Casimiro had neglected to undo most of the buttons of his shirt and pulled it down his arms, stopping above the elbows. His arms were stuck in the sleeves and pinned to his sides.

“Are you uncomfortable, big guy?” A chuckle escaped from behind his hand. 

_“Cas.”_ A warning. Casimiro roughly grabbed a fistful of his hair and he silently gasped.

“Stop fussing, I'll make you comfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	14. Dancing (FiNer)

Finas pretended to sip on champagne when he found Abner in the crowd. Dressed to the nines and criminally striking. He let his gaze linger on him until Abner spotted him, until Abner made his way to him.

"I realized I neglected to ask if you know how to dance," Finas said, leaving his glass on the nearest silver platter.

"You did," he sounded nervous. The live orchestra started playing a waltz.

"And do you?" Finas held out his hand. Abner glanced around.

"I do," he put his gloved hand in his. Finas squeezed reassuringly, leading him to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	15. Empty (CasFin)

The wind howled outside the window. Casimiro sat in the corner of a thrashed motel room, hugging a blue coat, pretending he wasn't freezing.

"...Finny, you ever noticed?"

"Noticed what?" His partner said from within the thick coat, keeping the form of a blue bat.

"We never sleep in places we own any more. It's just... abandoned empty holes."

"I don't mind."

"Good for you."

Finas pushed aside enough fabric to peek up at him.

"Casimiro," he tried to speak softly, voice shivering. "It-"

"Shut up," he muttered before shapeshifting into a bat, burrowing into the relative warmth with Finas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	16. Ache (CasFin)

The coach bumped rhytmically every few seconds, accompanied by metallic thuds from the train tracks. The opposite seats were close enough to serve as Finas' footrest. His coat was in his lap, folded together as a makeshift pillow for Casimiro who lay curled up over the seats beside him. 

The migraines had only started recently, and Casimiro claimed his curse was the source. He covered his eyes with one hand, the other tightly holding onto Finas' trousers.

"Our stop is coming up," Finas whispered, barely audible over the sound of the machinery. 

Casimiro still hissed sharply and covered an ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Casimiro = Misery


	17. Hold (FiNer)

"You're still injured...?" Abner said, frowning. "It hasn't healed yet?" Finas held out his bandaged hand to him.

"No, I can't get out all the iron and silver flakes." He tensed as Abner took a hold of his hand.

"Silver _and_ iron?"

Finas shrugged.

"They didn't seem to know which affected vampires."

"Does it hurt?" Abner asked while unwrapping the bloody bandage. The gash was swollen and red, leaking blood and pus.

"It's not pleasant."

Abner didn't touch it, only looked, and took a deep breath.

"I'm thorough cleaning wounds. I could give it a shot?"

"Please do," Finas sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> The lore on supernatural creatures and their repellants is all over the place. Who even knows anymore.


	18. Discover (CasFin)

"A hunter."

Finas glanced up from the notebook. Casimiro smirked, toying with a matchbox.

"What was that?"

"A hunter. _The_ Abby Vanslyk, slayer extraordinaire. You always had high standards." Casimiro waggled his eyebrows suggestively as Finas fixed him with a glare.

"You promised to stop following me."

"You wound me." Casimiro flicked a match at him. "I followed him; he led me to you."

"You followed-? For how long?" he groaned, rubbing at his temple.

"A few weeks." 

Finas cursed, earning a genuine laugh.

"You look cute together," Casimiro teased, flicking another matchstick. Finas returned the action.

"Shit, my eye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	19. Hug (CasFin)

Finas heard soft footsteps behind him, then felt hands on his hips and a chin rest upon his shoulder.

"Buonasera," Casimiro yawned.

"How did you sleep?" Finas asked, letting him slide his palms tight around his waist.

"I woke up and you weren't there," he whispered, mouth against his ear. "You have time for me, or are you very busy?"

"Has that ever mattered?" Finas asked with a subtle smile, tilting his head. Casimiro gently kissed that spot below his ear, with no teeth. Finas sighed, closing his eyes.

Casimiro tightened his hold and hummed into his neck.

"Not much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	20. Bar Fight (CasFin)

" _Casimiro_ ," Finas complained, already bemoaning his future black eye. Beside him Casimiro stood up on wobbly legs, grinning.

"A little bar fightin' never hurt anyone," he slurred, "You gotta do as many things you can before you die, you know?"

"We're already dead."

"And don't _you_ have a lot of catching up to do." He made to lean on his shoulder and misjudged the distance by a lot. Finas considered not catching him, for a moment. Casimiro laughed and clutched onto his arm, his alcohol-laced breath in his face.

"Do you wanna get matching tattoos?"

"Dear lord," Finas sighed deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	21. Knife (FiNer)

"It's silver." Abner turned over the blade in his hands.

Finas watched him study it. It clearly was an old, valuable thing. Lord, he felt ridiculous. He'd even sharpened it himself.

"You needed a new one," he said with a controlled voice. Abner slid the knife into its sheath and stepped closer.

"What do you want in return?"

"It's a gift."

"No such thing," Abner reached forward and brushed his fingertips over his cheek. Finas leaned into the warm touch of his bare hand and smiled against his wrist, felt the thrum of his pulse.

"Then, I have some suggestions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com


	22. Touch (FiNer)

Abner teetered on the edge of sleep, he almost missed the careful, slow movements of Finas shifting closer on the bed. A hand came upon his waist, and remained there, still and waiting for long seconds.

Then Finas breathed in, sighed, and the hand started to lift away. Abner put his hand over his, held it down.

"Please," he mumbled, eyelids sliding barely open. It had been so long since anyone 'safe' enough wished to touch him like this...

He groaned softly when arms wrapped around him fully and pulled him closer, when Finas settled his head against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Finas is listening to his heartbeat.   
> Abner doesn't remember this moment.


	23. Close 2 (FiNer)

Finas looked up from the sunbeam on the floor to Abner on the balcony. The sunlight enveloped him like a halo. Finas stared until Abner inclined his head. 

"Come inside?" he murmured, standing up.

Abner did, closed the balcony door, pulled the string to drop the jalousie and turned the room to darkness.

Finas moved closer, watching him like he could still see the glow around his edges. He reached out, wanted to tear it off and keep it for himself. He grasped Abner by the shoulder, his one palm soaking in the second-hand sun. 

He wasn't immediately brushed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com 
> 
> Continuation of Close 
> 
> Jalousie is one of my favourite words. Jalousie. It feels good in your mouth.


	24. Bite (FiNer)

It hurt to be bitten. The pressure required to pierce skin and muscle was considerable. Finas told Abner this. 

"I want to know just how painful and bloody it is," Abner said, voice steady. "To know what to expect, should I be overpowered." Abner unzipped his jacket. He wore a plain black t-shirt that exposed his neck.

Finas tongued at his fangs. Abner's devotion to his profession was impressive, and reckless.

"You trust me to not kill you?"

"I trust you to know you won't get the chance," Abner showed the pistol in his hand. Finas smirked.

"Expected nothing less."


	25. "Leave your hands there" (FiNer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promptfill

Each time he touched Abner, Finas felt him tense. When his palm stroked his shoulder and grazed his neck Abner flinched, froze and took a slow breath.

Abner would likely never be familiar with his touch.

“I’ll be more gentle,” Finas promised against his lips. Abner shook his head and grabbed his hands resting over his chest. Finas let him pull them down his sides to settle on his hips.

“Leave your hands there,” Abner whispered and held both sides of his head, kept him at a distance. “Just- …please?”

Finas nodded, and Abner pulled him into a light kiss.


End file.
